


This is the Start of a Bad Romance (but I'm a Good Editor)

by Saintmakoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmakoto/pseuds/Saintmakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could see his bus coming to the stop a short ways away and blessed his lucky stars he hadn’t missed it. Daichi also sent a short thought chiding his lucky stars for pulling through halfway through the beginning of the day instead of at the start of it. </p><p> </p><p>it’s my turn to open up the cafe today and you were sleeping under one of the tables when i came in and i don’t know what to say so i’m just sweeping awkwardly around you’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Start of a Bad Romance (but I'm a Good Editor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/gifts).



> AAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKKI!!!!!!  
> ok,,, so I kind of deviated from the prompt, but I hope you like it!

Daichi groaned quietly as he popped out his shoulders behind him to stretch. Today had started off with a series of unfortunate events. He hadn’t been paying attention this morning and accidentally squeezed out half the toothpaste before some landed on his foot and he jolted to attention. He had already been running late and promised himself he’d clean it after work and rushed out the door, desperately pulling on his socks.

Which turned out to be a slightly uncomfortable choice, given that he had _a wad of toothpaste on his foot_. Daichi persevered though, because he had been late twice this week already and _Ukai_  was the manager on duty today.

Shoving his (slightly squishy, _ew)_ sock clad feet into his shoes, Daichi had stumbled out the door and tripped. Luckily, he had thrust his hands out in front of him to brace himself. Unluckily, he had thrust his hands out in front of him to brace himself and skinned both of them.

_Great. Next thing you know, I’ll miss my bus._

Eyes widening in shock, Daichi realized that actually might happen given his delays, so he _sprinted_ to the bus stop.

Daichi stopped, winded, and put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He could see his bus coming to the stop a short ways away and blessed his lucky stars he hadn’t missed it. Daichi also sent a short thought chiding his lucky stars for pulling through halfway through the beginning of the day instead of at the start of it.

 

 

Today Daichi’s shift started at 9, though he leaned against his employee locker as he remembered he had opening shift tomorrow. At least no one would be there to look at him, then the clock, deadpan as he _just_ made it for 9.

Maybe his luck would start looking up tomorrow. At least he’d be able to see the sunrise.

Daichi took a large breath before pushing open the door to face ~~Ukai~~ the music.

 

“ …no! I said _three_ shots of espresso, extra whip, and a caramel drizzle!” cried the first unruly customer of the day.

Daichi smile patiently and repeated his order verbatim for the third time, placing emphasis on the same words he did. The customer huffed impatiently and rolled his eyes before nodding and returning his attention to his phone.

Daichi looked up to greet the next customer. He wants to say his words died on his tongue, because that was probably less embarrassing than opening and closing his mouth and then forcing out a garbled version of asking what drink would they like.

The customer smirked before leaning on the counter.

“What would you recommend?”

Daichi recommends someone taking him to go to the nearest church STAT because the guy in front of him looks like someone Asashi would draw in art class, _nude_ , and no, that image is vaguely welcome but _really not needed at this particular moment._

He has spiked up black hair, a smirk, and rolled up sleeves and Daichi really needs to get laid if he’s thinking about writing his number on this guy’s cup. Preferably laid with him, _but that’s besides the point_ _and if he doesn’t spit out a drink name right now he’s going to combust._

“Cotton candy frappicino,” blurts out Daichi after what he hopes was a short time.

The customer raises and eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like a real thing man, are you pulling my leg?”

Daichi feels like he’s safe now and tries to calm down. He raises his eyebrows at the man, challenging. The customer says something softly that sounds like ‘ohoho’, except Christmas isn’t for a month, at least. Before Daichi can ask about it, the man hands over a bill.

Before Daichi can even get the register open for the man’s change, he’s walked to the other counter, mouthing ‘keep the change’.

There’s just two other people in line, and Daichi plans on getting their order done ASAP so he can flirt before the guy leaves. Unfortunately, just as Daichi is heading over, the guy is hanging up his phone with a curse and sprinting to the door with his drink.

Daichi leans down to put his forehead on the counter, because his day was turning out to be so good after the terrible morning. Asashi pats him gently on the back.

 

That night, Daichi heads to bed at 8 pm with a mission to get a great night’s sleep so he can be at the shop halfway alive at six tomorrow morning. He sighs to himself as he settles into the bed. Maybe tomorrow the guy will come back.

 

The birds sang this morning. The sunrise painted colours in the sky, swirling like they were put there just for him. It was a good day.

Daichi was even whistling by the time he unlocked the door, practically skipping to grab the broom.

Once he emerged from the closet, there was a groan, and Daichi froze. He located the source, a lump of person under one of the tables. Chances were it was one of Tanaka’s friends who’d crashed, and he hadn’t felt the necessity to wake them up and move them out of the shop. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and probably wouldn’t be the last, but it was Daichi’s first time being the one who found the body, er, person.

Last time it had been Asashi and he had fainted. That had been one interesting phone call.

Daichi wasn’t completely sure what to do in this kind of scenario, so he started to sweep on the opposite side of the store, slowly making his way closer to the body. The person seemed to have fallen back asleep by the time Daichi had swept everywhere else.  

Daichi softly crept towards the person, poking them with the butt of the broom a few times. Another mutter emerged, and Daichi kept poking until a groan. Then the person rolled over and the hoodie over them was dropped onto the floor.

It… was the handsome sculpture man from the day before. Except his spiked hair looked more slept in, though the shirt had more than a _few_ buttons undone, and Daichi was appreciating that.

“I’m Daichi,” Daichi said after the man had blearily pulled himself upright.

“Kuroo.” Cue _Yawn._

“Why don’t I fix you a coffee?”

Oh yes, today was shaping up to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at Saintmakoto! ovo


End file.
